Cheesy Movie Marathon
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: A sick Hedgehog needs a Cheesy Movie Marathon. And another hedgehog does something about that... involving some shotty workmanship and a lot of bedding.


**A/N: *rolls in* Ayy. Long time no see, eh? Please don't kill me. I write this one shot because why not, and yeah. Enjoy it, I guess. uvu**

If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that she was in love with him. She loved the sound of his laugh. She loved how he always tapped his foot up and down whenever he had to sit still. She loved the goofy grin that spread across his face every time he saw a chili dog. She loved the way he slept in the weirdest places. She loved everything about him.

There was just something so pure about his heart that she wanted to keep it forever. It was by far the most appealing item to have ever existed.

But it wasn't hers.

And try as she might, she was ascertained that it would never be hers. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. And try she did. Every chance she got.

And this was just another one of those times. Because even if she was sick, and it was late, and it was probably a bad idea... She knew that it would never happen if she didn't ask.

"I need a cheesy movie marathon."

And even despite all of the circumstances, he managed to see the message. But he didn't answer.

Instead, he went to Tails' workshop and gathered up a few things. Which he stuffed in a backpack he had also found laying around. And then he left.

However, without a response, Amy assumed that this attempt, just like any other, had been in vain. And she thought she was stupid for even trying. Because twenty minutes went by... and then it was thirty... and then it was an hour. And then...

"Come outside."

Now anyone who knows Amy would tell you she would go to the ends of the universe and back if Sonic told her to. And she's actually gotten pretty close to doing just that. So a simple request like the one she had gotten was nothing compared to what she would do. But no matter how simple the request, she would do it, and she did. Only to find him sitting there on the walkway to her house.

She had always admired how he always managed to look so inspirational. He was a natural role model. That one guy that everyone wanted to be, and for good reason too. He looked just as inspired sitting there, with the moon creating a silver lining around his silhouette.

"To think I thought that the sick girl would know well enough that she should be asleep at two in the morning. Guess Tails is the smart one for a reason."

"Who needs sleep when I have Sonic?"

He turned to her, watching her with amused green eyes. "Sick people need sleep."

"Not when it's love sick."

"Touché. Come on, I have something to show you." He stood up, holding a gloved hand out to her.

Of course, being who she was, she took the offered hand, and got swept up in his arms. An action she always loved, even if it was just because he wanted to get places faster. She still found the gesture extremely romantic. But she found everything he did romantic. He was an idiot in the most charming way.

"Close your eyes and hang on tight."

She did as she was told, albeit confused about why she had to close her eyes. But she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as he took off. Feeling the wind whip against her. She could tell why Sonic enjoyed running so much. However, she also believed he must have some form of ADHD. But that was besides the point.

The feeling only lasted a couple seconds before he gradually came to a stop. "Keep then closed until I say so." And then he let her down, taking hold of her hand as a means of leading her just where he wanted.

So for a couple of seconds, she let him blindly lead her to an area, before he finally have the okay and she opened her eyes.

"I introduce to you, cheesy movie marathon tree house club. And yes, I didn't have time to think of a better name."

She giggled, looking at the poorly constructed tree house looking thing. Although it was not in the tree, but rather on the ground, leaning against a tree. It was just a box made out of planks, with a bunch of nails sticking out due to poor workmanship. And a sign right next to the entrance, which was just open, read "Cheesy Movie Marathon Tree House Club," in very bad handwriting. But it was sweet, nonetheless.

"Sonic, why did you build a treehouse at one in the morning?"

"Because I was asked to?"

"Nobody asked you to build a treehouse."

"Well, I wanted to build the tree house. Come on in." He walked in, though he had to duck because the entryway was just a tad too short for him.

The inside was just a mess of pillows and blankets with a couple of bags of chips here and there and a laptop sitting in the back with a backpack next to it.

"Oh Chaos... You are the most disorganized hedgehog I have ever met."

"Shhhh..." He sat down on one of the blankets, picking up the backpack while patting the spot next to him, motioning for her to take a seat as well. Which she did, laughing to herself the entire time. "I brought an assortment of cheesy movies. We have 'Cheese: A Documentary on the Aging Process of Various Cheeses,' 'Say Cheese,' 'Cheese Whiz,-'"

"Sonic, those movies don't exist."

She stifled a laugh at the way he side glanced her, with air tucked away in his cheek and a slight pout. "Fine... We don't have any movies with the word 'Cheese' in the title, but we do have 'Chao in Space 2.'"

Another giggle, "That'll work."

And one movie turned into two. And two to three. And three to four. And by the fifth movie, Sonic found Amy fast asleep, leaning against his side. Her quills were strewn out across the pillow, and her mouth was open just slightly. Quite frankly, she looked adorable.

Quietly, he closed the laptop, and pulled the blanket up over her. Laying down next to her. And then he just sort of looked at her, admiring every detail of her. From the way her cheek pressed against the pillow to the way her nose twitched slightly from time to time. And he smiled.

"Love sick, eh?... Guess I just caught a cold..."


End file.
